


Little League

by The_Crafty_Cracker



Series: All about Dick... (Pun intended) [9]
Category: DC Cinematic Universe, DCU, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bruce Wayne is a Good Dad, Dad Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson is Robin, Dick meets the team, Family Fluff, Gen, Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Team, Team Bonding, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 10:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12768993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Crafty_Cracker/pseuds/The_Crafty_Cracker
Summary: In which little Dick Grayson meets the newly formed Justice League however his visit is cut short due to his arch-emery homework.





	Little League

**Author's Note:**

> So if the DCU can mess with the timeline then so can I! Honestly, guys really? Like Jason is already dead, Dick is Nightwing and there's only just getting a Justice League? Barry is around the same age as Victor, Wally is nowhere in sight, probably not even born but at the same time, Wally is at least two/three years older than Dick... UGH 
> 
> Alas, I decided to make one where Dick is Robin, plus Dick as baby Robin is just the cutest! 
> 
> Enjoy!! :D

The team, if you could call them that considering at the moment it was more like a mix and match of superheroes, vigilantes, teens with special abilities and last but not least, a guy who can talk to fish, walked into the entrance of the Batcave. Barry's eyes widened in excitement as he sped around the Cave, sitting in, touching, and prodding whatever he can, making comments that only he can understand since he was going so fast.

However, it seemed that Barry was apparently the only one exhilarated over their current location as the others slowly followed Batman into the centre of the Cave silently and calmly, though Barry swore that he caught Victor’s cybernetic finger twitch when the group walked past a table of gadgets and computer screens showing a range of schematics.

Batman stopped under what Barry dubbed as the Batplane and the team stopped a couple of paces behind him.

“We have guests, so _behave,_ ” Batman called out into the seemingly empty and uninhabited cave. He used his emotionless, monotone voice, the one they were all used to, luckily, none of them noticed that the corner of his lip twitched up but it was only for a second if that.

Barry zipped next him a confused look twisted onto his face, “Um, who are you talking to? The bats?”

“No.”

“No?”

“No.”

“Then who?” Barry questioned, even more, confused than before. He could kind of understand Bruce calling out to the bats, sure it would make him slightly insane in the speedster’s eyes, but it would at least make more sense than him calling out to something that wasn’t there.

“Hi!” A young cheerful voice greeted from behind them causing Barry to jump in shock, letting out an embarrassing, girly, high pitched squeak as he spun around in super speed.

Standing there was a little, young boy, someone Barry gaged to be about maybe seven or eight, in a costume. It wasn’t as bright as his own red one but it was much more colorful than Batman’s infinite black. The kid was wearing a black cape which was just about bigger then he was, the inside of the cape was a muted dark mustard type yellow and was wearing a burgundy red shirt with a little R on the chest. The kid wore modified combat boots that were a muddy army green and his black trousers were tucked into them. To finish off the look there a belt that was the same color yellow as his cape with many little components like Batman’s and his hands were covered by black long gloves.

No one else seemed to have an extreme reaction as he did! Heck, even the Fishman was smirking mockingly at him! They simply turned and looked at the child, most of them had looks of confusion or wariness but not Diana, who smiled at the boy.

“Who are you?” He questioned

“I’m Robin!” The young boy answered happily, grinning as he held out his small hand for him to shake.

It took a few seconds, which was a few minutes in comparison to how fast his mind worked, to put the dots together. Batman was Bruce Wayne and that meant that anyone close to him was the most likely to know that he’s Batman, so the kid was probably close to Bruce Wayne as well if he was wandering around the man’s secret lair, unless Bruce had just picked up some street kid and stuffed him in brightly coloured costume. Barry wouldn’t put it past him, the guy did dress up like a bat after all.

However going with his first theory that it’s someone close to Bruce Wayne, that wasn’t his longstanding and trusted butler Alfred Pennyworth, it was his recently adopted ward, Richard Grayson, who liked to be called Dick. Yes, he does watch the news… a couple of times… when he got the time between his jobs, that and cartoons were much more entertaining. Though he couldn’t have possibly missed the news of multimillionaire, playboy, CEO (and now friggin Batman!) taking in a young circus orphan, whose parents had fell during one of their mesmerizing performances while Bruce had been in the audience. Honestly, it had taken months for the news and chat shows to shut up about them, heck even now they still gossips and specials about the pair.

The kid looked like somewhat like the pictures of Dick Grayson he remembered seeing, thought the boy looked a hell of a lot better now. He was glad that the boy was doing better, he had felt some sorry for the kid when he had heard the news about his parents death, Dick was only eight, only a few days after his birthday as well, when his parents feel and if the reports were to be believed then Dick wasn’t that far away from his parents when it happened either, and had watched the whole fall. Poor kid.

Now it all made sense!

Well besides the fact that he was running around his a strange costume calling himself Robin…

Barry shook his hands slowly, well slow for the Flash anyway, he gave the boy a small smile back, “Nice to meet you, Dick-“

As soon as he said Dick’s name the boy jumped back, towards Bruce, looking horrified and scared.

“B?” Dick said looking up at Batman who placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“It’s fine, Dick,”

Dick relaxed under Batman’s touch, leaning against the man’s leg and the smile returned.

“So Robin, may I ask what you are doing here?” Diana asked nicely smiling down at the boy, calling him by his alias.

Robin grinned. “I’m here to help Batman! Don’t worry I already know who all of you are!” Dick said happily, as he pointed to Diana. “You are Diana Prince, also known as Wonder Woman, an Amazon,”

Dick then went to Victor, “Victor Stone, Cyborg, your father saved and repaired you using Kryptonian technology in STAR Labs.”

Next was Fishman, “Arthur Curry, Aquaman, you’re an Atlantean.”

Then lastly he pointed to Barry and his grin widened. “And you’re Barry Allen, the Flash! You’re a Metahuman from Central City!”

The four of them stood there in silence, amazed and concerned that a young boy had just not only named them all but knew personal facts as well! To be fair, Barry put it down to the fact the boy was associated with Batman, Batman pretty much knew everything.

“Have you finished your homework?” Bruce said, giving his ward a look and Dick looked away sheepishly.

“Well…”

“Dick, you know you have to complete your homework before you can come down here.” Bruce chided, and Dick pouted.

“But Bruceeee,” Dick whined childishly.

“Don’t make me tell Alfred.” Batman threatened.

Dick sighed in defeat, “If I do, then can we go out on patrol?”

“But you are just a child.” Diana protested, frowning before Bruce could reply.

Dick blinked a couple of times looking up at the Amazon. “I’m Robin, Batman’s partner.”

“Bruce, can we have a word,” Diana said curtly, and Bruce knows what’s coming, mentally he’s preparing himself for it.  

Bruce glanced down at his partner, “Homework Dick.”

“Ugh.” Dick groaned as he waddled off the Cave’s changing room but spun around to wave at the team, “Bye guys, nice to meet you at least.”

* * *

They argue, shout and scream at each other for a good couple of hours. Wonder Women nearly beats the crap out of Batman when he makes a comment about her dead boyfriend or something, Barry doesn’t know the history of the Amazon. However they eventually manage to agree, some more reluctant than others, to bring back Superman from the dead.

The only topic that they hadn’t been able to agree on was Robin.

And as if by magic, the doors to the Cave open, and Dick came running to where they were standing around, waving some pieces of paper around, though now he’s dressed in some normal clothes and not his Robin uniform. He ran up to Bruce, “I’m done!” Dick all but shoved the papers into Batman’s face who took them and started scanning the sheets.

“Well done,” Bruce said as he handed the boy back his homework, who grinned at the praise.

“Now can we go on patrol please?” Dick begged bouncing up and down on his soles of his feet, looking up at Bruce hopefully.

“No, I’ve got some business to tend to,” Batman explains and Dick pouts.

“Can I come?”

“No.”

“Pleaseeeeee???”

“No, this is going to be dangerous.”

“I can deal with dangerous!”

“I said no, Dick.”

“But-“

“Child, why would you want to be in the way of such danger?” Diana asked, gaining Dick’s attention.

“I’m helping Batman duh, Robin is his partner!” Dick explained again not looking too impressed with the Amazon's constant questioning. Bruce knows what Diana is trying to do, she was trying to persuade Dick to stop being Robin, which wasn’t going to work, he should know, he’s tried. But at the same time, he can’t let Dick come with him, it was too dangerous and while the others or himself might get hurt, it’s nothing like Dick being hurt. Especially if Clark doesn’t come back the way they want, the man could hurt or kill Dick so very easily. However if he simply outright banned Dick from coming then the boy will follow regardless. It had happened way too many times now for Bruce to know that no matter how strict he was with his ward, or how much security or defenses he put up, Dick will somehow still sneak out. The only way around this will be to make Dick want to stay here.

“A compromise,” Bruce said, getting a varied of looks from everyone, ranging from Diana’s frown of disapproval to Dick’s intrigued but wary look. “Dick stay here tonight, and until we’ve finished this-“

“No Bruce!” Dick protested, obviously upset, “You said as Robin I could help you with things like this!”

“You didn’t let me finish,” Bruce said holding his arms out in a way that only seemed to mean something to Dick as the boy got the message and in a display of complete disbelief to the others, jumped into Bruce’s arms, and said man didn’t shake him off or anything, simply held him close in his arms, “I’ll start again, you stay here tonight, and until we’ve finished this whole mess, _but_ I want you on the computer watching and seeing things that I and the others can’t. When we’ve done, I’ll extend your patrol time by an hour and maybe I’ll introduce you to Superman.”

Dick’s eyes lit up, “Really?!”

“Yes.”

Dick frowned, “But isn’t Superman dead?”

“For now.” Bruce said looking Dick in the eye, “We have a deal, kiddo?”

“Yes!” Dick nodded repeatedly, “I can’t wait! An extra hour means extra time to kick ass! And I get to meet _Superman!_ ”

“Good,” Bruce said lips forming a small smile using his free hand to ruffle Dick’s hair, before placing a kiss on the boy's forehead. Bruce then spins around on his feet with Dick still in his arms, “Let’s go set up the computer.”

“Do I get Alfred cookies and hot chocolate as well?” Dick asked seemingly excited over the cookies, earlier dismay all forgotten as he settled happily Bruce’s arms.

“If you are good.”

“Sweet!”

Barry watched until Bruce and Dick are out of sight. He blinked in amazement, looking over at Victor who looked about as confused as the speedster was. “What just happened?”

“Don’t ask me.” The cyborg replied.

Fishman, really Barry should start calling him Arthur or maybe Aquaman but already it’s kind of stuck, just shrugged nonchalantly at the scene.

Diana, whose stoic expressions had slipped during the conversation and had even once or twice slipped into a smile, turned to them, eyes hard again, “We need to get ready to go.”

* * *

“-so why don't we create a league of our own,” Lex explained before he took a sip of his expensive drink.

Slade wasn’t impressed, either by Luthor’s egotist showboating by dragging him all the way out here out onto the water, nor by the man’s proposal of creating their own little league of super villains or whatever the man had decided. He worked alone, he didn’t need a team of pathetic, second-rate, unhinged, delusional lunatics telling him what to do and getting in his way.

He was about to reject the offer but then a flash of muted red, yellow and green flashed through his eyes, reminding him of why he was even in America in the first place. While he previously stated that he worked alone, that didn’t mean that he didn’t want an apprentice, and the Bat’s sidekick was who he wanted for his own. Slade had tested Robin a few times in on his assignments in Gotham, though he’d had to go back without a target, as the Bat was protective of his little bird and the man seemed to catch on to his little tests on Robin quite quickly, so Slade has needed to be more creative in which to get the little bird on his own to assess the boy's skills. Once or twice he’d had to stretch out to causing an Arkham breakout to get Batman out of the way. The kid wasn’t perfect, he was sloppy in some of his attacks, plans, he was way was too talkative, even during a fight and had a happy-go-lucky attitude, however the kid was young and Slade could use, mold and teach him in something better, greater than he would ever be with Bruce Wayne.

Maybe he could use Luthor’s idea to his advantage.

If they could take down the Bat then he can get the bird.

“I’m listening.”

Lex grinned, “Great! Take a seat.”

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?? 
> 
> There will also be at least one Sequal where Dick gets to meet Superman but I also have others ideas as well!! :D 
> 
> But anyway thanks for reading!! :D


End file.
